


You Failed Me

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Kuroshittsuji/Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Fluff fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A now 16 year old Ciel Phantomhive lives alone in his manor, his only company is his faithful servants and demon butler. Then again, he does have his evil nightly visitor...nightmares.' So Ciel has a nightmare one night and Sebas-chan comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Cannot Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sebastian or Ciel. Nor do I own anything Kuroshitsuji related^^

CIEL'S NIGHTMARE

Tears? Yes tears flowing from my eyes. But something else...Something bright red. Blood, thats what it was. Blood running down the side of my head. Blood pooling around my pale, cold bare feet.  
Why? Why am I crying? Why am I bleeding? Where am I? What is this pain in my chest?  
I am running now,ignoring the searing pain erupting in flames on the sides of my torso. But why am I running? I am sprinting, ignoring my asthma, bolting through a forest, towards a manor. MY manor. My body is moving in such slow motion.   
Why can't I get there fast enough?!Why do I need to get there fast?  
My eyepatch comes loose from my eye, flowing, following the wind untill gravity gets the best off it and my eyepatch falls to the forest floor in a silky heap. Thats when it hits me.  
Where is Sebastian? Shouldn't he be protecting me? Why am I running through the woods?  
And for some unexplainable reason, worry blossoms in my chest, making me run faster. I ran into my mansion. Wait when did I get here? I tear through the halls, calling my butlers name. I hear no reply.  
Where are my servants? Meyrin, Bardoroy or even Finny?  
Thats when I trip on something. I almost fall, but don't. When I look down my stomach automatically flips...There are my servants alright. DEAD. Deprived of their pride, stripped and beaten, lifeless corpses on my expensive marble floors. My eyes visibly widen and more tears leak out, but I tell myself I cannot stop. I musn't.  
Where's Sebastian?! My Sebastian!?  
I scream for Sebastian as the floor and walls behind me catch on fire. I choke on the smoke, and in an attempt to get away from the deadly purple flames, I bolt into the closest room and lock the door behind me. As I slowly turn my nostrils flare and I gag. The smell of burning flesh is abundant. I put my hand over my nose and mouth as I turn, stumbling blindly through the smoke filled room.   
"Sebastian? Sebastian!? SEBASTIAN!"  
My screams echo. No reply.


	2. Why Have You Left Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside of Ciel's mind, he finally finds Sebastiian. But it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I no own Kuroshitsuji.  
>  R&R!

Ciel' P.O.V. (Dreaming)  
Screaming, screaming for Sebastian. But it is in vain. My vision is clouded and ash is my new reality. Ashes, glittering black ashes surround me. I follow them into a dark forgotten corner of the room. Staggering in a daze, I find myself gazing at another dead body on the floor. My eyes widen in sudden understanding when I notice the attire the new corpse was wearing. A Butlers Uniform. And in this certian lifeless body's left hand was a glistening silver pocket watch. A violent spasm wracked my body and just when I thought I could cry no more, pure tears streaked down my pain contorted face, cleaning its pathway to my chin clear of soot.   
" *choke* S..sebastian...?" My voice came out weak. Void of any authority or menace. Nothing but raw pain tore through my features. I regained some authority.  
" Sebastian. Get up." I said clearly. When my demon didn't move, my brain wracked and I lost controll.  
Oh,god! Why!WHY!!! why Sebastian..?I thought you, of all people would stay by my side untill the very end...!  
"SEBASTIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" My body collapsed next to my faithful butler. My blood stained hands were soaked once more as I lay in a large pool of his blood.  
NOnononooNOOO! This cant happen to me!  
"I...I still need you Sebastian." I whispered. "You cannot leave me! Come back!"   
I was choking on tear jerking sobs, weeping so hard I felt like I had no soul. Soul? Sebastian left me without my soul...  
My brain stopped working as I crawled next to Sebastian and gently petted his hair down,moving it out of his still wide open eyes. Seeing the look of pain stuck permanantly on his normally sarcastic features sent me overboard once more. As I cradled Sebastian's useless body I screamed,  
"How can you leave me? I love you! Don't leave me, please, Sebastian, SEBASTIAN PLEASE!!!!!!" As I screamed, my eyes screwed shut, I finally woke up from this dreadful nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment and tell me how I did! I love long comments and totally respect all ideas and veiw points. ^^  
>  For the love of anime,  
>  ZEREFISMYDAD


	3. Hush, Just Shut Up and Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel Phantomhive wakes up screaming, only to find his manor not filled to the brim with smoke (with the exeption of a not dead Bardoroy) and an alive and well Sebastian Michealis standing by his side. In an attempt to comfort the confused teen, Sebastian bonds with Ciel. (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler T.T
> 
> R &R PLEASE!

Ciel's P.O.V. (Awake)

"SEBASTIAN!!!!" I find myself bolted upright, my body sheen with a coat of sweat and tears threatening to fall from my eyes. It is still night. My sheets are crumpled arround my ankles, my blankets kicked off long ago. I'm cold...my throat is tight and dry and my heart is racing a million times a minute, it seems.'Where's Sebastian?!?!'   
My hands start shaking and tears trail down my face.  
"My Lord? Young Master!" Sebastian's soothing voice calls to me.   
"S..Sebastian?" I whimper, dazed. I turn my head to see Sebastian kneeling next to my bed in his uniform, his outline illuminated by the start of a full moon.  
I choke out, " Sebastian? Why did you leave me? You left me."  
"Bocchan, what is this you are talking about? I did no such thing. I wouldn't leave you by choice," Sebastian attempted, rising from his position. He was baffled by Ciel's current state of mind and tone of voice.  
"You dont understand! Sebastian, you LEFT me!" I started crying, as if to prove my point.Sebastian neared me with a sad smile.  
"Hush...now. Nightmares, is it?" Sebastian sat behind me and pulled me into his lap, taking advantage of the situation. He gently cradled me while I cried into his shoulder.   
"Tell me what happened in your dream," Sebastian coaxed me into telling him everything.  
\---------------------------------------  
"You were dead, Sebastian. You had left me. You failed me. I..I.." I attempted to finish strong, but could not.  
" Shhh... You're alright. After all,'As a Phantomhive butler, what kind of butler would I be if I could not keep my master safe from harm'? Hmm? No need to worry, young master. I will not fail you." Sebastian said.  
"Yes, b..b..but..I need to tel-" I started. Sebastian cut me off.  
"Quiet now, Bocchan. Sleep." As I drifted off to a peaceful slumber while in Sebastian's arms, I muttered,  
"Goodnight ,Sebastian. I....love..you...never fail me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take requests if you ask in a comment ( hint, hint*) I'm sorry for asking too many times, but this is my first Black Butler Fanfiction and I want to know if it sucks or nah. ~fu,fu,fu Thanx!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! It is greatly appreciated!


End file.
